Hikaru's Story
by bishounen lovah
Summary: PART 1 OF TRILOGY: Lantis was reincarnated in Tokyo to fulfill his destiny with Hikaru. But to her dismay, he couldn't remember anything about his other life. Will their love prove strong enough to overcome this hardship? L/H love fic. R&R pls! *FIN*
1. Hikaru

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own MKR or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  I did not steal it and you shouldn't either.

**HIKARU'S STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 1

A young red haired woman tapped on the glass much to the irritation of the nurse inside the hospital's nursery.  Hikaru just grinned sheepishly at the other woman who went on to tend to a newborn who was woken by the former's insistent tapping.

"Really, Hikaru, can't you read the sign?"  Umi rolled her eyes in exasperation.  "It says 'NO TAPPING'.  I can't believe you managed to graduate from high school with such meager reading skills."

"Mou, I saw it.  I just couldn't help it.  Those babies are all so cute."

"Speaking of babies, have you seen the one we're looking for?"  Fuu peered through the window again.

It had been five years since they got back to Tokyo from their memorable adventures in Cephiro.  They went on with their lives, managing to remain best friends despite them living far from each other and going to different schools.  In a way, they needed each other in order to keep themselves from suffering depression.  In all appearances, they were happy, normal girls but deep inside lay the sorrow of having to leave behind their friends and loved ones in that mystical land.

But they couldn't do anything about it.  They tried to go back to Cephiro at least a hundred times but it seemed that the gateway was permanently closed.  So they drew strength from each other.  After graduation they decided to go to the same university and rent an apartment for themselves.  They weren't completely happy but they were coping as best as they could.

None of their families noted about their subtle changes as compared to their first homecoming.  That was how good they were at pretending.  But they could say that something good was brought out by this (aside from their blooming friendship).  Since the three were best friends, their families had to meet at one time or another.  That's when Fuu's sister and Hikaru's second brother fell in love with each other.  A year ago they got married and now Kuu just delivered a baby boy.

"Sugoi!  I never thought there are lots of babies being born," Hikaru gushed on as they went on walking past the long window.  "Imagine all of these babies were born just this week.  And next week there'll be a new bunch of them."

"Thank you for the brief lesson on population growth.  No wonder I can't walk in the streets of Tokyo without being bumped or dragged."  Umi replied dryly.  "Ne, Hikaru, imagine this one.  Ten years from now...Hikaru?  HIKARU?"

The blue haired woman (in chibi form) turned her head from side to side with her hands on either waist.  The bespectacled brunette behind her (also in chibi form) let out a soft giggle before tapping her friend on the shoulder and pointed where the missing Hikaru disappeared.

"Mou!  I swear that woman has the attention span of a pre-schooler," Umi let out an exasperated mushroom bubble sigh.

"Hai.  I'm sure she and our new nephew would get along quite well."

"Good thing little Kaoru will have a sensible aunt like you to keep an eye on him."

"Not only that.  He also has another aunt that will look after his Aunt Hikaru."

"Oh no you don't.  Don't drag me into your mess."

"Aw, come on.  Admit it.  You like the idea of becoming Aunt Umi not to mention twisting Hikaru's ear when she gets too rowdy."

Umi didn't have to answer that.  Fuu was right.  At first she had felt left out when Kuu and Masaru married.  Hikaru and Fuu were now related to each other.  But nothing had changed, much to her relief.  And now that the baby had come, they were willing to share him with her, responsibilities and all.

They may not be sisters by blood but they were definitely sisters by heart.

The two turned left and saw Hikaru staring into the window of the last neonatal room.  She was not tapping on the window, much to their relief.  Instead she had her palm and forehead flat on the glass.  They quickly joined her, knowing full well what or rather who she was looking at.

"Shidou Kaoru, I presume," Umi said.

"Isn't he cute?"  Hikaru whispered in awe as she watched the blue bundle yawn.

"Look how tiny he is," Fuu piped in.

"Tsk tsk.  Poor child.  Of all the things he could inherit from Hikaru, he had to get her height."

"Nani!"  Hikaru managed to remove her pasted face from the glass with a pop.  "Who are you to make fun of my height?"

Since their return, Hikaru's physical attributes had developed.  Her curves, which were almost nonexistent before, were, uh, curvy...almost voluptuous but not as voluptuous as Caldina's or Alcione's.  Her face no longer held childish features instead had developed into a mature woman's.  And her height, well, she was now the tallest among the three...two inches taller than Umi and three than Fuu.

But even if she looked every bit of a woman, Umi still teased her and Fuu rarely did anything to stop her.  It was probably because she still acted like a kid.  It was a habit she couldn't get rid of.  With all of them pining away because of their missing loved ones, she had to remain the clown, the happy one for her friends' sakes...and hers too.

Hikaru was about to retort at Umi but saw that she was already filming Kaoru with her camcorder.  "Oh look, he's awake!  He's got green eyes.  It seems he's got more from your family, Fuu."

"Not really.  I think he's got Masaru's nose and mouth," Fuu replied.

"Not to mention your height," Umi added.

"Would you cut it out with the height thing already, Umi," Hikaru whined.

They stayed for fifteen more minutes, alternately saying how cute the baby was and filming him.  When Kaoru went back to sleep they decided to show the tape to their families in Kuu's room.  They were about to round the corner that led to the patients' rooms when Hikaru stopped.

"You guys go on ahead.  I want to look for something first."

Before the other two women could protest, the redhead had already dashed off in the opposite direction where the elevators are located.

"What's that all about?"  Fuu wondered aloud.

"We'll know soon enough," Umi just shrugged.

~Twenty minutes later~

Hikaru emerged from the gift shop at the ground floor of the hospital.  She had this funny urge to buy something for the baby.  His parents had already filled the baby's room at their home with various stuffed toys and the one Hikaru bought probably would not make an impression.  She was glad she went with her instincts though for inside the paper bag was a cute fluffy stuffed animal that looked suspiciously like Mokona.

At first she thought it very weird but then again the white toy was perched among other weird stuffed animals from Pokemon and Digimon.  At least the 'Mokona' toy was the most straightforward among the others since it just looked like a nose less, overweight white rabbit.

_Mokona_, she thought wistfully.  The creator was just one of the many things that she missed in Cephiro.  She thought that the longing would diminish in time but it seemed that the opposite was happening.  She missed the beautiful scenery Cephiro had to offer, the friendly people occupying it as well as those inhabiting the other countries.  She missed the fluffy Mokona seeking warmth in her arms and even the 'puu' sounds that Umi found so annoying.

Most of all, she missed the one person who ever really mattered to her.  She regretted leaving him but she knew that she could never live a peaceful life in Cephiro for she would certainly miss her best friends and her family here on earth.

It was a no win situation.  Wherever she chose to be, she ended up missing someone.  At first she harbored the hope of being able to go to Cephiro for short visits.  But when they couldn't transport themselves back there she had to admit defeat.

She couldn't have both worlds.  All that could be done now was to move on with her life and treasure the memories of her lost love.

A sudden high-pitched scream brought her out of her reverie.  Looking around the hallway, the first thing she noticed was that she was on the wrong floor.  She was too preoccupied to notice where she was going.  She was about to backtrack when the door to her right opened and a child's cries could be heard clearly above the grown-ups' soothing voices.

"Come on, sweetie.  Don't scream like that.  You'll wake the patients."  The nurse crooned at the girl who had a death grip on the doorknob.

"We'll come back tomorrow, I promise.  But right now we have to go back home and let him rest."  The other woman tried to pry the girl's hands from the door and pulled her towards the hallway.

"No!  I want to stay!  I want to wait for 'niichan to wake up!"

"Hush."  The woman's voice came out in warning.  The girl just shouted louder.

Hikaru couldn't help but interfere.  She had a soft spot for children.  Besides, this girl reminded her so much of the one Lantis saved.  The one who gave her the flowers.

She crouched down low in front of the child.  Her sudden movement caused the girl to stop crying and look at Hikaru curiously.  "Hey there."

The girl just went on looking at Hikaru's smiling face.  Seven hiccups later she spoke up.  "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"And it's very good of you to do what you're told.  My name is Hikaru.  Now you know me.  What's your name?"

"Mira."  Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise at the coincidence.  This girl not only looked like that one from Cephiro, they also shared the same name.  She mentally shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the shock.

"Mira.  That's a pretty name.  I had a friend who had the same name."

"What happened to her?"

"We moved away.  She lives in a faraway place."

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course.  Every minute of every day."

"See!  That's why I don't want to leave 'niichan!  I'll miss him too much!"

Hikaru couldn't help but sweatdrop especially now that the older woman was glaring at her for making matters worse.  "There's no need to shout like that, chibi-chan.  You'll see your brother again tomorrow.  Let him rest for a while and soon you'll be able to see him awake and well."

"Will he be awake tomorrow?"

The nurse behind the girl briefly shook her head sadly, clueing Hikaru that the brother in question was in no good condition.  Hikaru gave the girl her gentlest smile.  "We'll see.  Let him sleep for a while to gain strength."

"Oh, okay," Mira sighed in agreement.  "You'll be here tomorrow too, won't you?  I want you to meet 'niichan."

"All right.  I'll drop by in the morning."  
  


"Yay!"  The girl released her grip from the door and threw her arms around Hikaru, causing her to land on her buttocks.  "You'll like 'niichan.  He's nice."

"But will he like me?"

"Of course.  He likes all pretty girls."

"Ahh, so that's why he likes you too."

Mira giggled and did not protest when the older woman led her away.  "Bye, Hikaru-neechan."

"Ja!"  Hikaru did not stop waving goodbye until the girl was out of sight.  She took the nurse's outstretched hand and stood up from the floor.

"Thanks for your help, Hikaru-san.  She's quite a handful."

"Don't mention it.  My friends tell me that I have a knack at reasoning with children because I think like one.  I just hope that her brother would wake up tomorrow."

"Yes.  It's a shame that such a handsome young man would stay in a coma for God knows how long."  The nurse took a step aside to let Hikaru peek at the patient.

What she saw almost made her faint.  Almost but not quite.  Instead she dropped her paper bag and covered her mouth with both hands to keep from crying out.

There lying almost lifelessly on the bed was her one true love.

TBC...

**BISHLOV NOTES:**

Oi, minna-san!!!  So how do you like my very first MKR fic?  I hope you did like it because my plot bunnies didn't let me sleep peacefully for months until I wrote this down.  Thanks to **Firestorm-244** for telling me that Masaru is really the second oldest brother and not Kakeru.  I had already edited this chapter so I'm pretty sure there are no more mistakes.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed already.  I'm glad you liked it.  To those who haven't reviewed yet, please send in you comments and/or violent reactions (so long as they are constructive).


	2. Lantis

**BISHLOV NOTE:**

Domo arigatou to the following people: **Kitten** (you're number one...literally hehe), **HikaruShidou2006** (that's why I made her taller so he won't have back pains when...uh, sorry.  Hentai mind at work ^_^0), **Moonlight Sonata**, **Fangboy**, **Ani**, **Haruka**, **Nayami Shizukana**, **Makura Koneko** (Lantis really did save a girl named Mira in the series as seen in the first episode he appeared in), **Firestorm-244** (thanks for correcting me), **albert the loser**, **princess_ofthe_universe@hotmail.com**, **Silent Rain**, and** Koneko**.  You know why ^_^.

If you guys want to be notified every time a new chapter is up then just leave your email address in the review and I'll make sure to send you a note and link.  ON WITH THE FIC!!!

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own MKR or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  I did not steal it and you shouldn't steal it.

**HIKARU'S STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 2

"Lantis."

_That name._

"Lantis."

_That voice._

"Lantis."

_Why do they sound so familiar?_

He forced his heavy lids to open, curious at to who was calling out and whom she was calling to.  Once his vision had focused, he couldn't help but gasp at the sheer beauty of his surroundings.  The ground was covered with emerald grass as far as the eye could see.  Flowers of various form, color and smell were strewn all over the plain breaking the monotonous green.  Across the distance was a lone yet magnificent tree, standing tall and strong.

It was there that he saw her, emerging from behind the massive trunk.

"Lantis."

He knew that she was the one who called out even if he did not see her lips move.  Perhaps it was because of the distance.  Or maybe it was the shade of the tree that bathed her features in a mysterious shadow.  No, he did not see her speak out but the twitch in his heart acknowledged her as the owner of the heavenly voice.

"Lantis."

This time he was sure that her mouth did not open even for a little bit.  But still her voice echoed in his mind.  With one question answered, another one pops out.

_Who is this Lantis?_

He looked around him but did not see anyone else about.  It was just he and she and a flock of lovebirds merrily flying around, permeating the air with sweet songs.

"Come to me, my love."

Her arms were raised as if beckoning him to go in between them.  He wanted to.  Oh, how he wanted to do just that.  But something held him back.  For some reason he could not give in to the desire of going to her and pulling her in a warm embrace.

So he just stood there.  A minute, a week, a century may have passed but still he stood there gazing at her beauty.  He did not know how he knew for sure that she was beautiful since he could only see a shadowed outline.  But somehow he knew.

His heart twitched in recognition again.

"Lantis."

She was calling out again.  Finally, his curiosity got the better of him.  He wanted to know..._needed_ to know.

"Who is this Lantis you keep calling to?"

The wind chose that moment to present itself.  He watched the leaves of the tree move, allowing thin beams of sunlight to pass through.  The light moved from one place to another, permitting him very brief glimpses of the woman.  He gazed at the way her long hair swayed slowly in time to the wind's movement; at the way her dress molded her small but perfect form.

His eyes automatically moved to her face, wanting to see the beauty that he instinctively knew.  Another beam of light shone on her face for a second.  It was so fast that he only saw her eyes.  He could not recall the color or the shape.  Al he saw was the intense sadness in them.

"I'll wait for you, my love."

Her voice not only held the deep longing evident when she repeatedly called out the name.  He could hear the misery and disappointment lacing her last uttered words.  With a small smile, she took a step back, turned around and walked away.

"Wait!  Don't go!" he yelled in panic.  His heart ached as though it was being ripped from his chest.  It was as if she was taking it with her.  This time his feet moved.  One step, two steps.  At first he stumbled over the ground.  After a while he broke into a run.  But no matter how fast he went, the woman just kept on getting farther and farther.

"Please come back!"

A strange red light flashed, momentarily blinding him.  When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in a meadow but inside a dark hallway.  He saw a lit doorway at the end of the hall.  He took a step closer to the proverbial light when he saw the woman appear at the door, her arms outstretched to him again.

This time he did not hesitate.  Whoever this woman was, she must be pretty special because he couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him.  He ran towards her...towards the light.

This time he reached her.  He swept her in his arms and buried his hands and nose in her long, luscious hair.  He inhaled deeply, taking in her familiar scent.

"Do you remember now, Lantis, my love?"

"What is it that I'm supposed to remember?  Who are you?  Why do you keep on calling me by that name?"

"Open your eyes, Lantis, and soon you'll remember...soon you'll understand.  Until then I will be waiting."

And then the red light claimed her once again.

~End of Dream Sequence~

"NO!"

He sat upright, his hand outstretched as if reaching for something.  His shoulder protested at the movement and so did his throbbing temple.  One arm crossed his chest to grip his aching shoulder while his extended hand went up to his bandaged head.

"He's awake!  Tooya-niichan is awake!"

"Hush, child, be still."

"Demo..."

When the pain lessened a bit, he looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room.  There was a woman at the foot of his bed trying to quiet a familiar little girl.  _Mira.  Yes, that's her name._

A sudden movement from his right side caught his attention.  A young woman with long red hair stood there, glee mixed with uncertainty flashing through her ruby eyes.  His heart gave a little twitch at the sight of her.  She seemed familiar but even in his hazy state he knew that he had not met her before.  He stared impassively at her for a long time and tried to think why she seemed familiar.

Her eyes flashed yet again at his lack of reaction and recognition but this time the beautiful rubies assumed a sad look.

_Those sad eyes.  I've seen them before.  But where?_

A nurse came in and the red haired woman stepped aside to make way.  He was gently pushed to lie on his back again then his vitals were checked.  All the while, he did not break the eye contact with her.  He tried to think but exhaustion was finally settling int.

_Who are you?_  He silently asked yet again.  Of course he wasn't expecting to get an answer for he did not say the question out loud.  Nevertheless a name started to echo in his head even as sleep claimed him.

_Hikaru._

~Later~

Dark eyes opened again, this time aware of its surroundings.  The pain wasn't so pronounced now although he had to refrain from moving too much in order to stay pain-free.

"Ah, I see you're awake," a man in white coat said.  It didn't take him long to realize that he was a doctor.

"I told you he woke up," Mira chirped at the doctor.  She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing him.

"Hai, hai!"  The doctor grinned at the girl then turned his attention back to the patient.  "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Tooya grimaced.

"Well, technically it was a sports car that ran over you but from what I've heard with the speed it was going you might as well have been hit by a truck.  It's a miracle that you've escaped with just a dislocated shoulder and concussion.  Though I have to admit that the concussion was severe.  It was a surprise that you regained consciousness in just three days."

Tooya turned his attention to the now quiet girl.  She was looking down as if she found the plain white bedding so interesting.  But from the way her shoulders were shaking he knew that she was trying very hard not to cry.  Perhaps the other man noticed this too for he readily left the room after doing a final check.

"Mira-chan, come here," he called out once they were alone.

"Tooya-niichan."  She crawled across the bed to lie beside him.  His uninjured arm automatically encircled her small form to keep her from falling.  He wore a blank face even if he found it awkward to comfort the crying child.

He did not have that much of an experience with children.  Sure the little girl called him her brother but in actuality they weren't related.  Mira was an orphan, just like Tooya and his older brother Saito.  At least they were orphans until they got adopted almost 20 years ago.

Their adoptive parents were both in the military.  They traveled a lot that was why shortly after the adoption Tooya and Saito accompanied their new parents to various places around the world, the last one being Spain.  About half a year ago they returned to Japan to settle down.  Saito followed in their father's footsteps and joined the army whereas Tooya went to law school.

Around two months ago, Tooya had this sudden urge to go to the orphanage.  It was as if there was some strange force pulling him to revisit his previous home.  That was where he met Mira.

He was drawn to the child.  At first he thought it was because she was a contradiction to his personality.  She was bright and cheerful whereas he was dark and brooding.  But then most of the children in the home were like that.  So what made her so special?  He didn't really know.  For some reason there was a special bond between them that gave him the urge to protect her.

That was why he was on this hospital bed right now.  He had parked his car on the other side of the road from the orphanage and she ran outside to greet him.  She would have been run over by the car had it not been for his agility.  He darted for her and pushed her aside.  The last thing he remembered was rolling on top of the car's hood and slamming his head forcefully on the windshield.

"Gomen nasai, 'niichan, gomen."

"Daijoubu.  Everything is all right.  Just promise me you won't try to cross the street without an adult again, okay?"

"But you got hurt because of me."

"Hey, look at me," he urged her chin to rise.  "I'm a big boy.  I can take the pain and my wounds will heal in time.  The important thing is I'm alive and you are safe."

"You're not mad at me?"  Mira asked with quivering pouty lips.

"Of course not," one corner of his mouth quirked up in a small smile.  "Now stop crying or your face will stay scrunched up like that.  There you go."

"Ne, oniichan, I promise I won't be impish anymore."

"Impish?  Where did you learn such a word?"

"Hikaru-neechan taught me.  She told me her impishness always got her into trouble.  So I promised her too that I'd be a good girl from now on."

_Hikaru.  It's that name again._

"Who's Hikaru?"

"You saw her.  She's that pretty lady standing beside your bed when you first woke up."

"Hikaru," he said the name again, this time in wonder.  Without any difficulties, his mind conjured the young woman's striking beauty framed with hair the color of cherries.  She looked so delicate but somehow he knew that she was tougher than she looked.  But then he recalled the sorrow in her eyes.

_Why was she sad?_

_Why do I feel responsible for her sorrow?_

"Look, look, Tooya-niichan.  She gave me a toy.  She's nice.  I like her."

A white fluffy thing was shoved near his face, causing him to cross his eyes for a little bit.  He grabbed it with his free hand and stared at it, all the while aware of that faint twitch.  It was a weird overweight rabbit but somehow it didn't seem that weird to him.

_What's happening to me?_

_Did I hit my head too hard?_

_Why am I so confused?_

_How come I feel so incomplete?_

"Anou...sumimasen..."

Tooya jerked his head to the open door and was struck by the similarity of this situation from his dream.

He watched as the woman stood there, bright light coming from the open doorway.  He held his breath, heart beating wildly as her arms reached out to him.

TBC...

**MUST READ BISHLOV NOTES:**

[1] Okay, so I spilled the beans.  I never was a patient person.  Anyways, this is a **REINCARNATION FIC**.  In my opinion time goes faster in Cephiro than in earth since in the series months had already went by and yet not a single minute had passed in Tokyo when the girls came back.  Thus, Lantis had already died in Cephiro eons ago and was reborn as **TOOYA** on earth.  Oh and **SAITO** is actually Zagato.  I had to change their names because Lantis and Zagato didn't sound like Japanese names.

[2] I decided on making this a trilogy: **HIKARU'S STORY**, **FUU'S STORY**, and **UMI'S STORY**.  All will be reincarnation fics; each will be seven chapters long.  The three will be interrelated but will have different circumstances as well.  Fuu will be paired with Ferio (DUH!) but I haven't decided on whom Umi's leading man will be.  **Ascot** or **Clef**?  Tell me, people, so I could prepare the plot.  I won't be making the other stories until this one is well underway.

[3] Please don't copy my ideas.  Though I won't stop you if you'll make a UNIQUE reincarnation fic too.  Someone plagiarized my work once and I had the evil person kicked out.  A p*ssed bishlov is not a pretty picture.  And believe me I'll hunt you down even in your dreams (yeah right *snort*) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  

**KISSY THANKS!!!**


	3. Hikaru

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own MKR or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  I did not steal it and you shouldn't either.  My bite is definitely worse than my bark (not to mention that I haven't a single rabies or tetanus-removal shot in my life).

**SLOPPY KISSY THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**HIKARU'S STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 3

It had been four days since she first saw him and three since he woke up.  Mikagami Tooya was his name but Hikaru thought of him as Lantis…her soul mate and one true love.

At least that was what she thought at first.  That night when she first saw him lying in a coma on that hospital bed, her heart stopped so suddenly in recognition that she almost fainted.

_Lantis!  It has to be Lantis!_

It was impossible for another man to look exactly like him and not be him.  But she found out that it was possible.  The attending nurse told her that his name was Tooya and that he saved that girl from getting hit by a car.  Instead, it was him who got involved in that accident.

_He's been asleep for two days now, almost three_, the nurse had said, _and there's a swelling of the brain and might not wake up._

Perhaps she was still in shock and couldn't/wouldn't believe that the man was not Lantis…wishing that it was really him.  Or maybe she was just too much of a softie that she couldn't stand anyone suffering, Lantis or no Lantis.  But the thing was she spent most of that night and early the next morning praying for him to wake up with no brain damage whatsoever.

Umi and Fuu noticed the change in her when she went back to Kuu's room but she couldn't tell them what had happened…whom she saw.  She couldn't tell her best friends because she was too scared that he might not really be the person she wanted him to be.

And he wasn't.  All the people around her told her so.  Mikagami Tooya.  That was his name.  The doctor told her.  The nurses told her.  Little Mira told her.  Even that woman who was the girl's keeper told her.

He was not Lantis but still she couldn't believe.

_The hair…_

_The height…_

_The build…_

_Especially the face…_

_They were all the same.  It has to be him!_

So she told herself she would not give up hoping.  Not until he woke up.  Not until she saw his eyes.  Not until she heard him say her name.  Surely she would know by then.

And when he woke up she was shocked anew.  His eyes were the same as Lantis'.  They had the same intense glint that sent a memorable shiver down her spine.  When he looked at her, stared at her, she was overcome by an overwhelming sense of familiarity.  _This was how Lantis always looked at me, she had thought back then._

But then his eyes glazed over with confusion and then lack of recognition.  Her heart dropped to her stomach from disappointment and she tried very hard not to cry there and then.  He did not recognize her!

_Perhaps there was nothing to recognize.  Perhaps he really wasn't Lantis at all and that to him I'm just a stranger.  _She couldn't take the thought.  As soon as he passed out again she bolted out of the room and locked herself in a cubicle in the nearest restroom.  There she cried.  She let out all of the pent up emotions that she hid in her small frame for the past five years.

Was this her fate?  To be tortured in reminder that she couldn't have what she wanted the most?  What wrong had she done to be punished in such a way?

She tried to stay away.  She spent the rest of the afternoon wandering from one point of the city to another.  Yes, she tried very hard but her confusion and uncertainty led her back to him.  It took her a few minutes to calm her nerves before she could push the door open.

Once she did, she was greeted exuberantly by Mira who jumped off Tooya's bed.  She opened her arms to her, glad of the distraction.  She tried to stay in the embrace as long as she could but the girl wouldn't let her.  She wiggled out of her grasp after a while and led her to the bed to meet her 'oniichan'.

The inevitable came.  She stared at the man on the bed and saw that his eyes still held the confusion but was accompanied this time by curiosity.  Maybe it was that curious glint or maybe it was because she was getting used to the idea that this man may not really be Lantis.  The ache in her heart lessened but it still gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

She introduced herself, not at all surprised that he did not recognize her name.  If he did then he was pretty good at hiding his recognition.  Lantis was also good at that…hiding his emotions and being impassive.  And just like Lantis, Tooya was not talkative, letting her and Mira manipulate the conversation.  He barely uttered a word the rest of her stay that day, preferring to watch them, particularly Hikaru (much to her discomfort).

And like the sucker for punishment that she was, she came back to visit him the next day…and the next…and the next.  She told herself many times that Tooya and Lantis were not the same man.  But still there was that shard of hope that he hadn't said her name yet.  She was confident that she would know for sure once she heard him call her by her name.  And it has yet to happen for if he did try to get her attention he would always call her 'Miss'.  Even now, after three days of being acquainted, he still called her as such.

They were staying in the hospital gardens where Hikaru wheeled him with a little hardship.  After all, she may have grown several inches but Tooya (having the same build as Lantis) was still really tall and really heavy.  He was sitting on his wheelchair, soaking in the much needed vitamin D while she sat on a bench beside him.  Mira, also a daily visitor, was running around picking flowers.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, having exhausted the 'nice weather we're having' conversation.  She would once in a while glance at his silent form, unaware that he would also look at her once her head was turned.  When her neck was starting to get a crick from all of the sneak peeks, she decided to start up another conversation, hoping that this time it wouldn't be short-lived.

"Tooya-san, anou, could you tell me something about yourself?"  Her question was followed by a long silence.  Thinking that he minded, she looked at him and was surprised to see him staring at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything," she answered back breathlessly.  The way he was looking at her was causing her insides to tingle.  "What about your family?  How come they haven't visited you yet?"

"My real parents died when I was little.  Oniichan and I were adopted when I was six and he was ten.  My adoptive parents are retired now and are on a trek somewhere in the Himalayas.  My brother, on the other hand, just got married and is on their honeymoon in some remote tropical island.  The hospital couldn't reach my parents since even I don't know where they are whereas they just got hold of my brother yesterday.  I suppose he and his wife would be here today or tomorrow."

Her mind registered the mention of having an older brother but shoved it somewhere in the deep recesses of her brain since she did not want to build on false hope.  After all, there was no such thing as too much coincidences.  One or two coincidences were possible but not a whole bunch.  That was too much to take.

"What about you?"

"Eh?"  She was too caught up with her thoughts that she didn't understand his question.

"Tell me something about yourself like how come you keep on visiting me when I'm no more than a stranger to you."

Hikaru had to blush at that.  How could she respond to that without embarrassing herself and sounding like a total lunatic.

_Because you look like my one true love whom I foolishly left behind in a mystical world full of monsters and magical beings._

Not likely!  That would scare him away, no doubt.  If not because of the 'monster and magic' part, the 'I'm after you because you look like _him' part would surely do him in._

"I don't think it's such a hard question," he said after a minute of silence.

"No, it's not.  It's just that…it's silly.  When I first saw you…anou…you reminded me of someone."

"This someone…he's special, ne?"

She nodded her head, bangs hiding her reddening cheeks.  He moved on his chair, giving her the impression that something made him uncomfortable.  His face, she saw, held a curiously blank expression.  Much blanker than usual, as though he was forcing it as such.

"Does he look like me?"

"Very much so."  This time she did not move her gaze from him.  Her answer caused an involuntary twitch of some muscle under his cheek.  But still there was that blank expression.

"What's his name?"

"Eeto…I don't really think it's a good idea to…"

"Onegai," he interrupted.  "Please, I want to know."

"Lantis."  There was something in his voice and eyes that compelled her to say the name even if she did not want to delve on this topic too much.  She saw his eyes flicker although did not know if it was in recognition, irritation or something else.  "What is it?  Why do you want to know?"

"I…"

"Hikaru-neechan!  Hikaru-neechan!  Look, I made you something!"

Mira bounced joyously to them, obviously excited to show 'Hikaru-neechan' her work.  The girl was holding out a small wreath of flowers to her.  She smilingly took them…a smile that diminished a bit when she recalled that the 'other' Mira had also given her flowers though not directly.  It was Lantis who passed the flowers to her, if she recalled correctly.

Looking back at Tooya, he was staring at the flowers with a frown.  Was his memory triggered by the wreath?  Did it mean anything to him?  Of course not.  Not unless he was really Lantis which he was not.  Hikaru was 95% sure.

What was it that she thought earlier?  Ah yes…there was no such thing as too much coincidences.

"Daijoubu, Tooya-niichan?"

"Aa.  It's just a little headache."  He lightly clutched his bandaged forehead.

"Mou.  You shouldn't frown so, Tooya-san.  It would certainly give you trouble," Hikaru fussed.

"I wasn't frowning.  Perhaps it's the sun."

Hikaru shot him a dubious look.  She did not believe him for one second.  Nevertheless, she suggested that they went back to his room so he could rest.  Besides, it was her turn to cook tonight and if she came home late Umi and Fuu would surely ask some questions.  Questions that she was not prepared to answer.

So she wheeled him in with Mira skipping beside his chair.  The two chatted (with the girl doing all the talking) leaving Hikaru free to muse on her thoughts.

Perhaps she was wasting her time.  Common sense told her that Tooya was not Lantis and that she was doing that wishful thinking bit again.  There was no way that Lantis could transmigrate between worlds.  Only Magic Knights could do that.  Heck, even they couldn't do that.  Not anymore.

But then there was that five percent that kept nagging her not to give up hope.  That part of her that refused to believe that Fate could be so cruel to not give her happiness and love.

So what was a girl to do in this situation?  Hold on or let go?

"We're here!  We're here!"  Mira's shout jolted her out of her musings again.

"So we are," she said back absentmindedly.

Tooya reached out to turn the knob while Mira pushed it open.  Hikaru started wheeling him in but stopped before they could fully cross the doorway.

What was it that she thought earlier again?

_There's no such thing as too much coincidences._

_There's no such thing as too much coincidences._

_There's no such thing as too much coincidences._

No matter how many times she kept on saying it in her head, she couldn't quite believe it now.  Not with Zagato, Emeraude and Ferio standing in the room.

TBC…

**BISHLOV NOTES:**

[1] Hehehe.  Nice ending, ne?  Hope you like it too.  Please tell me what you think…getting **better or getting ****worse?**

[2] Those who want to be notified when there's an update then leave your **email addy**.  I'm already gonna send out one for this chapter and it would include my answers to your reviews and a link to this chapter.

[3] Here are the **tentative summaries** for the other stories:

**FUU'S STORY** – Hikaru and Umi have been hiding something from her.  What is it?  Does it have something to do with that green-haired man she kept on getting glimpses of but never really seeing who it was?  Perhaps she was just missing _him too much._

**UMI'S STORY** – He was reincarnated as a dog.  Will Umi's love be powerful enough to revert him back to his human form?

O.O

o.0

0.o

^_^0

^.^

Just kidding…

**UMI'S STORY (the real summary)** – She could feel him watching her day in, day out.  It wasn't good for her nerves since her depression was already taking its toll on her mind and body.  Was she just being paranoid or was someone really stalking her?


	4. Lantis

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own MKR or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

**HIKARU'S STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 4

"Minna-san."

Sure he was expecting his family to arrive but he did not think that they'd come this soon.  And he did not expect his brother-in-law to be here too.  He thought he was still in Spain and won't be coming to Japan until next month.

"Tooya-kun."

His sister-in-law moved to greet him.  It was then that he realized Hikaru had stopped wheeling him inside.  He looked sideways, trying to see what made her stop but couldn't get to turn his head far enough without experiencing a stab of pain in his head and shoulder.  But even though he couldn't see her face, he could feel the shock and uneasiness emanating from her body.

_Perhaps she's just being shy_, he thought although his instincts told him that it wasn't the case.

"Esmeralda."  He nodded his greeting to his brother's wife, all the while noticing how much Hikaru's hand shook on the wheelchair.  Just as he was about to ask her if anything was wrong, she started pushing him in and closer to the others.  Esmeralda all but jumped on him, fussing over his injuries and scolding about not being very careful.

Her brother, Ferio, stepped forward to clasp his hand in a handshake.  The green haired man joked, like he usually did, at how much the color and style of the hospital pajamas suited him better than his usual dreary black attire.  But it was his brother, Saito, who caught his attention.  The older Mikagami was still standing by the window, frowning at something over Tooya's shoulder.

_Or someone._  As soon as the thought formed, he shoved it as plain ridiculous.  Saito might just be wondering who Hikaru and Mira were.  _Speaking of whom, where is that child?_

He found her hiding behind Hikaru's skirt who was also backing away from the group.  What was wrong with those two?  They spent most of this afternoon bothering him with their mindless chatter but now they had gone oddly quiet.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends, Tooya?"  It was more of a teasing demand rather than a question.  He never had trouble with Ferio before but somehow he resented that flirtatious smile that hovered his mouth right now.

Before he could say anything, Hikaru snapped out of her trance and took a step forward and bowed politely albeit stiffly.   "My name is Shidou Hikaru and this is Mira-chan."

The girl moved to imitate Hikaru's action then quickly scrambled back behind the skirt.  Tooya was finding it hard to understand the weird behavior of all of his companions.  Hikaru and Mira were unusually quiet.  Esmeralda had just noticed the two girls, gasped at something then was shooting her husband a worried look.  Saito still had that frown on his face and had yet to say a word.  Ferio was the only one acting normal although he still disliked his easy manner towards Hikaru.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikaru-san.  I can call you Hikaru, can't I?"  Esmeralda smiled an exceedingly bright smile at the other woman.  "You too, Mira-chan.  I'm glad to see that Tooya-kun has not been keeping to himself like he always did back in Spain."

"Maa, Oneechan.  You make it sound like he's some kind of recluse.  But I do find it quite surprising that Tooya could corner someone as pretty as Hikaru-san," Ferio said as he approached the redhead to shake her hand.  He did not release hers and shot a goading smile at the now scowling Tooya.  "By the way, I'm Ferio and that's my sister Esmeralda.  She's married to Saito over there who happens to be our patient's older brother.  Tsk, tsk.  Tooya must have hit his head very hard and forgot basic etiquette in proper introduction."

"Ferio," came the irritated warning from Tooya.  He hid his glare although it was still visible in his eyes especially when his line of vision landed on Ferio's light grip on Hikaru's hand then back to the man's laughing eyes.  And then he noticed Hikaru sway a bit.

"Are you alright, Hikaru-san?"  Esmeralda immediately went to her side and gently prodded her brother to move away.  "You seem quite pale."

"I'm fine.  I guess I just had a bit too much sun."

Of course Tooya recognized it as the lie that it was.  After all, he just used that excuse not more than twenty minutes ago when he had an inexplicable vision about those flowers.  _But she does look ill_, he frowned at the thought.  He was about to comment on it but Saito had finally chosen that time to speak up.

"Hn.  You look like you've seen a ghost.  Or should I say ghosts," he said with sarcasm dripping all over it.

"Yare yare, Saito-niichan.  You do know how to make an odd first impression.  Ne, Oneechan, I told you that you married into a weird family."

"Hush, Ferio.  And that wasn't nice, Saito."  Before she could demand him to apologize, he had already turned away.  But not without giving Hikaru one last accusing stare, causing her to pale anew.

"I-I guess I'd better get going.  Tooya-san won't need us now that you're here.  Come on, Mira-chan, I'll take you home."  Hikaru stuttered as she bowed again.

"So soon?  Don't mind my husband.  It must be the jet lag."

"No, really, it's okay.  Uh, sayonara minna-san."  And with that they were out of the door.

Tooya mused over this.  _Why was she in such a hurry?  Something is bothering her but what?  Speaking of which, what's up with Oniichan?  He had never been this rude before.  Impassive, yes, but never rude._

Moving his gaze from the door to the window, he watched with a confused frown at the newly weds who seemed to be having their first marital squabble.  He tried to read their lips since they were arguing in hushed tones but he only caught bits and pieces.

_...Shouldn't have taken it out on her..._

_...She deserved it..._

_...It's all in the past...not their fault..._

"You like her don't you?"  Ferio jolted him out of his sort-of eavesdropping.

"Nani?"

"That girl, Hikaru.  You like her.  And don't you deny it.  I saw the way you were looking at her.  And I definitely saw you scowl at me.  Felt it too.  You looked like you wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp."

Did he?  He had to admit that the thought crossed his mind but it was only because Hikaru was too nice of a girl to be played at.  Yes, Ferio was a nice bloke but he could be a player sometimes.  Sometimes?  All the time!  He had never had a serious relationship with the opposite sex except with his mother and sister.  Tooya knew that he had left a lot of broken hearts when he left Spain.

"Tooya-kun."  This time it was Esmeralda who interrupted his musings.  "Is it okay if Ferio and I left for a while?  There's something that I have to do.  Saito volunteered to stay behind."

"It's not as if I need a babysitter."

"Of course not, dear, but it would do you good to have someone to talk to.  In fact, you two have got a lot to talk about."

"Like what?  You guys had only been gone for two weeks.  And I doubt if Tooya would want to hear a blow by blow account of your honeymoon."

"Baka!"  She gave Ferio a hard whack on the head before pulling him to the door with a pincer grip on his ear.  "Oh and Saito-koi...be nice.  Don't say anything that might upset me, okay?"

As soon as the door closed the second time, the two brothers stared at each other as though for the first time.  Tooya was still confused at his behavior earlier.  He, of course, deemed himself as the one who knew Saito best but his brother had changed ever since he met Esmeralda.

He contemplated the changes as he stood from the wheelchair and joined his brother by the window.  Saito had always been the rebel between them despite his being older.  He had difficulty adjusting to all of the changes in their lives and since Tooya was younger he was more malleable thus less rebellious.  But still their adoptive parents loved them unconditionally and equally.

Saito was never disrespectful to them but proved to be the cause of a major headache time and time again.  He was always off to somewhere, not content with himself and his life, searching for something only he knew what.  Or maybe who.  And he had this odd obsession with blond girls.  Always checking them out but never really dating them.  Come to think of it, all of the women he dated bore a certain resemblance to Esmeralda.  But after a night out, sometimes two, he would leave the woman in the lurch and spend the rest of the week sulking before scouting out possibilities again.

If Tooya didn't know better, he would say that Saito was unconsciously searching for Esmeralda.  And when he found her, he was suddenly overcome by peace...no longer disturbed...no longer incomplete.  He calmed down considerably after that.  Took on some responsibilities, even cut off his impossibly long hair much to their parents' relief.  He joined the army and found that giving orders was something he was good at.  He took to it like a duckling to water.

Tooya couldn't help but feel envious of him and what he had become...a happy and content man.  A man hopelessly in love with his wife—the woman he had searched for all of his life.  Tooya was able to bury the envy but for some reason he couldn't quell the emotion and confusion now.  It came back in full force when he saw him and Esmeralda together just now.  Even when arguing they still couldn't hide the love they feel for each other in their eyes.

_I want that.  I want to feel love.  I want to feel happiness.  I want to be complete._

Instantly the woman in his dreams appeared in his mind.

_Hikaru._  Yes, he now knew to a certainty that the woman he had dreamt about was the red haired Hikaru...had dreamt about her many times over since the first one.  The question 'who' no longer existed but was replaced by insistent 'whys'.

_Why Hikaru?  Why her?_

_Why do I dream of her?_

_Why is she so sad?_

_Why did she leave me?_

_Why can't I reach her?_

_Why does she call me Lantis?_

And then another question pops in...

_Who am I?_

And another...

_What do these dreams mean?_

And another...

_Am I falling in love with her?_

"Damn dreams," Tooya cursed, unaware that he said it in an audible whisper.

"What dreams?"

He looked in surprise at his brother before assuming an all too familiar blank face.  "Nothing," he shrugged, vaguely aware that the other man did not believe it even for a bit.

There was a long silence, both of them busy organizing their thoughts, delving on memories and thinking if they should be voiced out.  It was Saito who decided first.

"Hime was very worried about you all the way here.  She even called in Ferio to fly in from Madrid just in case we were delayed.  She felt extremely guilty that you're all alone here."

'Hime' had been Saito's nickname for his wife.  It was not the usual 'love', 'darling' or 'honey'.  Not even 'koishii'.  But somehow it always sounded right.  Esmeralda did resemble a princess in all aspects and not just because of her beauty.

"I was worried too but not that much.  I knew you would turn out well…just like before."

"Before?"

Saito went to sit on one of the chairs across the room and motioned for Tooya to take the opposite one.  When seated comfortably, Tooya waited for his brother to continue, having his curiosity piqued.

"Shortly after we left the orphanage you had an accident similar to this case.  You were in a coma for a few days then you pulled through.  You were very young then, barely seven.  It's no wonder you don't remember and it never was a discussion that 'kaasan and 'tousan thought necessary to tell you.  I decided that it was the best solution although I said to myself that I wouldn't talk about the _past_ unless the time is right.  Guess what?  That time has come."

Tooya was beginning to get confused at Saito's cryptic remarks.  He frowned at the way he emphasized the word 'past'...did not like the way he said it.  But he remained passive, accepting each word as though one of them might give him the answers that he needed.

"What are you talking about, 'niichan?  What are you driving at?"

"Patience, Tooya.  You'll know soon enough," Saito replied before looking back out the window.  "Do you remember when you asked why I was what I was before I met hime?  I couldn't tell you the real reasons because I knew you wouldn't understand...couldn't remember."

"Couldn't remember what?"

"The dreams.  Even as a child I'd been having dreams about this woman with a golden hair curling to the ground and a childlike beauty that could always take my breath away."

"Esmeralda."

"Yes but I didn't know it was her back then.  She kept on haunting my dreams, beckoning me to find her.  And I fell in love with her...literally with the woman of my dreams.  So I searched high and low for her, knowing that I wouldn't be happy with anyone else but her.

You couldn't imagine the joy that I felt when I found her but the dreams didn't stop there.  I had more but different from the earlier ones.  They were like flashbacks and then one day I woke up and understood that they were my memories."

"Memories?"  By this time Tooya was on the edge between disbelief and fascination.  Saito never was one to tell tall tales.

"Long forgotten memories.  Memories of the past.  Memories of my previous self."

Tooya was slowly teetering to disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true.  I remember the princess whom I fell in love with.  I tried to cut the chains that bound her to her duties and loneliness.  I remember people—men, women and a child who served my purpose and me.  I remember the three young girls trying to save the princess from my clutches not knowing that we both wanted to protect her."

Suddenly there was an image that flashed through Tooya's mind, momentarily blinding him from reality.  He saw Hikaru holding a sword, fighting against monsters then calling out a huge robot-like monster herself.

"You're beginning to remember, Lantis."

At that he was jolted from his vision.

_What did he call me?  How did Saito know about that name?_

"I can't tell you anymore, itouto.  You must try to remember on your own.  We used to talk about it when we were little...about the women in our dreams.  My blond and your redhead.  But after that accident you couldn't remember anymore.  And perhaps this new accident is unleashing your past memory."

Everything was proving to be too much for Tooya.  The story...the disbelief...the dreams...the memories.  His head was beginning to pound so he stumbled to his bed and threw himself on it even as slumber was beginning to take his consciousness.

TBC...

**BISHLOV'S CHEAT NOTES:**

_Hikaru, Fuu, Umi_ – all 19 years old, in college and living together

_Lantis_ – reincarnate name is Tooya, 26 years old (I always loved the idea of him being older than Hikaru), probably graduating from Law School

_Zagato_ – reincarnate name is Saito, 30 years old, a high-ranking officer of the Japanese army and is still the brother of Lantis/Tooya

_Emeraude_ – reincarnate name is Esmeralda (Spanish for Emerald), 24 years old, wife of Zagato/Saito and is still the sister of Ferio

_Ferio_ – still called Ferio (it sounds Spanish enough, among other reasons), just turned 20 years old and had just transferred to Tokyo University (but you don't need to wonder about that yet).  Oh and him and Emeraude/Esmeralda are children of the ambassador of Japan to Spain (in case you're wondering why they ended up in that country and have Spanish names but could still speak Japanese).


	5. Hikaru

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own MKR or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

**HIKARU'S STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 5

"Hikaru-neechan, we're here"

"Hm?"  The redhead snapped out of her reverie and noticed that they were standing in front of the orphanage gates.  How they got there she had no idea for her mind was certainly crowded enough to not notice what had happened ever since they left the hospital.

"Daijoubu, 'neechan?  You look sick."

Hikaru smiled at the girl and crouched down to her level.  "I'm fine, Mira-chan.  I'm just thinking about something."

"Is it about that bad man in Tooya-niichan's room?"

"Mira!  Don't say such things.  You just met the man.  Besides, he's Tooya-san's brother so he can't be a bad man."

"I'm sorry, 'neechan.  I just don't like him.  He gives me the creeps."  And as if to prove her point, Mira clutched her arms and shivered.

_You and me both, Mira-chan.  You and me both_, Hikaru silently acknowledged the girl's words.  Her mind is in a total state of confusion.  She needed to sort out her thoughts...needed to make some sense of what had been happening for the past week.

"Go on inside now, chibi-chan.  It will soon be dinnertime.  Just think about Tooya-san and you'll forget about Saito-san."

"Are you going to pick me up tomorrow to see Tooya-san again?"

_Not yet!  I can't see him...them just yet._  "I'm sorry, Mira-chan.  I have things to do tomorrow.  Besides, you should spend some more time with your friends here.  Don't you miss playing with them?"

"I guess so.  The next day then?"

"We'll see, chibi-chan.  We'll see."

Thankfully, a bunch of kids had seen them and were calling out to Mira to join them.  Having quickly forgotten their conversation, the girl gave Hikaru a quick hug before rushing to join her friends.  Hikaru waved to her until the group of kids disappeared in the building.  Her smile was promptly wiped off and was replaced by a frown.

She made her way through the streets, vaguely aware of the people bumping into her.  Her actions and the directions she was taking were instinctive.  Again, her mind was too preoccupied to notice other things.  Soon she was on a train that would take her to her part of the city.  She tiredly sat down and let her thoughts take reign of her mind.

_What the heck is happening?_

Perhaps it was best to start from the beginning.  So she met Tooya—someone who was the exact duplicate of Lantis except for the lack of memory.  She had harbored the hope that both are the same but slowly that shine of hope became duller and duller.  And just when she had finally convinced herself that Tooya is not Lantis, Fate decided to throw in another complication.

_Make that three complications_, she thought wryly.  _Zagato, Emeraude and Ferio.  No.  Saito, Esmeralda and...Ferio.  It's just a coincidence.  It has to be.  But then how come they're all together?  And how come that Ferio look-alike is also called Ferio?  It's too much of a coincidence.  There's no such thing as too much coincidences._

Another thing that confused her was Saito's manner towards her.  His frowns and accusing glares had dug up deeply buried guilt.  Guilt that plagued her for a long time due to Emeraude's death.  She had already paid for that guilt.  Why should she feel it again?

If Saito-san is really Saito-san and not his Cephiran counterpart then there's no reason to feel guilty.  And there's no reason for him to be mad at me.  I did nothing to him to earn such looks of animosity.

_Then why did he look at me like that?_

"Earth to Hikaru...earth to Hikaru...Oi!  Snap out of it!"

"Eh?"  Hikaru was jerked out of her reverie and looked to her right where the ringing in her ear was insistent.  "Umi.  What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me.  You're the one who's been standing in front of our door for at least three minutes.  You forgot your keys again, didn't you?"  Umi rolled her eyes heavenward before producing her own key.

"Hm?  Oh yeah...key."  Hikaru absentmindedly took her key from her tote bag and slipped it in through the already unlocked doorknob and pushed the already open door.  Umi could just stare at her actions with a sweatdrop and a frown.

The blue-haired woman followed her friend in and watched her preoccupied actions.  Something was definitely wrong and she couldn't stand being quiet anymore.  "Hikaru, is something the matter?"

"Nothing.  What makes you say that?"

"Because you just washed your hands with cooking oil instead of liquid soap and you're using my shirt to dry off."

"Oh my...!  I am _so_ sorry, Umi.  Here, let me fix it."  Hikaru grabbed a grubby potholder, wetted it and tried to wipe the oil off to no avail.  In fact, she only made it worse because Umi's shirt now also has some grime.

"Never mind, Hikaru!  It's just an old shirt."  She grabbed the redhead's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before going to her room to change.  When she came back to the kitchen, Hikaru was back to her sullen self.  Umi let out a mushroom bubble sigh before proceeding to take the knife from her friend's hand.

"You shouldn't chop vegetables when your mind is not up to it.  You'll ruin that lovely manicure I gave you last night, not to mention chop your entire hand off."

"Eh?"  She just blinked at her three times.

"Come on, let's talk."  Umi dragged a semi-reluctant redhead to the living room and pulled her beside her on the couch.  "What's wrong, Hikaru?  You've been quite distracted lately..."

"Nothi—"

"...And don't tell me it's nothing.  Something's definitely up and Fuu and I are worried."

_Should I tell her?  Would she believe me?  Am I going crazy?_

"I..." Hikaru was interrupted again this time by the melodious chime of the doorbell.  Umi got up, grumbling about bad timing then ordered Hikaru to stay put.  She watched Umi open the door then saw her eyes grow wide, her face whiten and her jaw drop to her chest.

"Anou...I'm looking for Shidou Hikaru."

_That voice!_  She thought before jumping up to the door.  "Esmeralda-san."

"Konbanwa.  I'm sorry to drop in unannounced but there are some important things I need to discuss with you."

By this time Umi had already got her composure back but was looking back and forth from Hikaru to the Emeraude look-alike in disbelief and confusion.  Hikaru invited Esmeralda in then introduced Umi.

"I know," came the blonde's response.  This only confused the two more but said nothing.  They led her to the living room and invited her to sit down.  Hikaru went to the kitchen to get some refreshments with Umi following close behind.

"Okay, give!  Who is she and why does she look like you-know-who?  Where and when did you meet her?"

"It's a long story.  I'll tell you later.  We shouldn't keep her waiting."  Hikaru went back to the other room with a fuming Umi still behind her.

"Thank you, Hikaru-san.  I'm really sorry to inconvenience you and your friend."

"It's not an inconvenience.  But tell me, how did you know where I live and are you, uh, alone?"

"You don't have to worry.  I left Saito at the hospital.  My brother went with me but I told him to wait in the car.  He can't hear what I have to say to you."

Her last words intrigued Hikaru so much that she had forgotten about her other questions.  "What do you mean, Esmeralda-san?"

Esmeralda gave both of them a worried look.  Umi made a move to leave.  "Perhaps I should go fix dinner."

"No.  What I have to say should be heard by you too, Umi-san."

The two waited anxiously as Esmeralda tried to organize her thoughts.  After several long minutes she spoke up again.  "I guess there's no way else to say this...Hikaru-san, Umi-san...I am who you think I am."

Hikaru and Umi looked at each other before saying dubiously in unison, "Emeraude-hime?"

"Hai."

There was a stunned silence.  But having suspected, hoped that this would happen, Hikaru managed to react first.  "Then Saito and Ferio..."

"Are the same Zagato and Ferio whom you've known in Cephiro.  Or at least it holds true to their souls.  Like me, they have been reincarnated in this world as a second chance."

"Tooya-san..."

"Yes, Hikaru-san, Tooya has Lantis' soul."

Crimson eyes were filled with a flood of tears.  Tears of joy...tears that she made no effort to hold back.  "Lantis."

Umi had finally gotten over her second shock for the night and returned to her frank self.  "Let me get this straight.  You're Emeraude.  And there are guys out there who are Zagato, Lantis and Ferio?"  
  


Esmeralda could only nod while patting Hikaru's back.

"SUGOI!  Wait till Fuu hears about this."

"You can't tell her."

"Eh?  Why not?  She's been pining for Ferio since...forever!"

"There's something else you must know," Esmeralda sighed.  "The circumstances of how we were reincarnated are not the same.  With Zagato and me it was simple since we both died in Cephiro.  With Lantis and Ferio there's a contract since they died far from you.

"Contract?  Like selling one's soul to the devil to get one wish?"

"Something like that, Umi-san, although on more compassionate ground.  I am not familiar of the ritual itself.  All I know is that their memories of their past selves are locked away only to be released once destiny brings them with their loved ones together."

"But Lantis—Tooya doesn't remember me," Hikaru sobbed.

"It's not that easy.  It might take some time.  You just have to be patient, Hikaru-san."

"You're right," she replied, wiping her tears away.  "At least now I know that Tooya is really Lantis."

"Going back to Fuu.  What would happen if she'll know about Ferio before they meet each other?"  Umi asked again.

"Then the contract would be broken and their souls may not bind.  So please be careful not to say anything.  Their happiness is at stake."  Esmeralda stood to leave, her mission accomplished.

"Matte, Emeraude-hime," Umi hesitated.  "Do you know...if there's anybody else reincarnated?"

"I'm sorry but I haven't met anyone else," she smiled sadly before hugging the blue-haired girl.  "But don't worry.  I'm sure he's out there somewhere.  Even I did not know about my past self and Saito's existence until I met him.  Your soul mate will find you.  It's just a matter of time."

"But now that I know that he might have been reincarnated wouldn't it pose a problem.  You just told me that Fuu and Ferio couldn't get together if she finds out.  Why should my case be any different?"

"I'm sorry.  I can't say anything to a certainty.  I would have spared you the truth but it would be quite impossible for Hikaru-san to explain since you already saw me."

"Whatever.  I shouldn't get upset.  After all I don't even know if he loves me enough to do that contract thingy."

"Don't say that, Umi," Hikaru consoled, her happiness dampened by her friend's obvious sorrow.

"May I ask, Umi-san, who he is?"

"It doesn't matter," she just shrugged then retreated back to the kitchen.  "You'd better go, Emeraude-hime.  Fuu will be home soon."

"Umi-san..."

"She's right.  You'd better go.  I'll take care of Umi, you don't have to worry."  Hikaru escorted Esmeralda to the door.

"Oh dear.  I think I made a mess of things."

"No you didn't.  You were just acting out of the goodness of your heart.  Esme—Emeraude-hime, are you happy now?"

"Very much so.  I have to thank you three for that.  You gave me a chance to be with Zagato."

"I always wanted to say how sorry I am for..."

"Stop it, Hikaru-san.  It was never your fault—not then, not now."

"Thank you," Hikaru gave in to the urge and hugged the other woman.  "For that and for telling me about Lantis."

"You deserve happiness much more than I do.  Just don't give up on Tooya-kun.  He'll remember, you'll see."

With those words she was gone.  Hikaru stared outside for a few minutes before going to the kitchen where Umi was furiously chopping the vegetables.  "You shouldn't chop vegetables when you're angry too, you know."

"I'm not angry.  Just frustrated."  Umi gave the shredded lettuce one last whack.  She gave out a sigh before facing Hikaru.  "I really shouldn't be upset.  Emeraude, er, Esmeralda-san is right.  He's out there.  He'll find me."

"That's the spirit.  I know now for a fact that Fate can't be that cruel.  He'll find you."

"Yeah," Umi gave a bright smile.  "So I take it the reason why you'd been acting weird was because you met this Tooya."

"Yeah."  This time it was a dreamy sigh coming from Hikaru.

"Mou!  Spill out the details, Hikaru!"

"Well..."

"Tadaima!"

It was Fuu.  She was home meaning the details would have to wait.  Umi sighed another mushroom bubble then went to greet their friend.  Hikaru stayed behind and continued preparing dinner, all the while thinking about that special someone.

Lantis, I'll wait for you, my love.

TBC...

**BISHLOV:**  Two more chapters to go, minna-san!


	6. Lantis

**WARNING:**  Inaccurate spoilers up ahead.  It's been a long time since I saw the series and my memory is not as sharp as it used to be.  Plus the series I watched was dubbed so I'm apologizing ahead of time for any mistakes that I might make.  Although some parts I intentionally distorted in order to insert fluffy moments.  

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own MKR or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

**HIKARU'S STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 6

He was standing in a barren land.  Nothing else could be seen except for the harsh jagged rocks and the billowing dust unsettled by the raging wind.  The sky was dark, lit only by occasional lightning followed by deafening claps of thunder.

_Cephiro._

Just like all those other times, another unknown and yet familiar word popped in his mind.  His gut instincts told him that what he was seeing right now was Cephiro...and that Cephiro was once synonymous to home.  Once he had called this god forsaken place his home.

"It's a shame isn't it?"

Tooya jumped away from the figure that suddenly appeared behind him.  He automatically reached to his side to draw his sword only to remember he never had one.  So instead he assumed a fighting stance, ready to strike if and when the robed man made a wrong move.

"There is no need for that.  I won't hurt you."  The man looked away and waved his long staff at his surroundings.  "I am here to welcome you back."

"Why?  What happened to this place?  Who are you?"

"I am the Master Mage of this magical land."

Tooya could only see the brief smile that was sent to him for the hood of the man's robe had covered half of his face.  He was familiar but Tooya could only utter the name that first came to his mind.  "Clef-sama."

At that, the small smile had disappeared.  No, he was not Clef for this man was taller than his memory of Clef, however vague it was.  

"Perhaps I should make myself clearer.  I come from the future Cephiro.  There I am the Master Mage, successor of Guru Clef.  Where we are now is the past Cephiro where no pillar had reigned due to the unfortunate demise of Emeraude-hime."

"If you are not Clef-sama then who are you?"

"Who I am is of no importance.  What's important is that you fulfill your destiny.  The destiny that Fate denied you.  And in order to do that, you must regain your memory back as a response to the condition."

"What destiny?  What condition?  Stop talking in circles!"

The man slammed the base of his staff on the ground and a lightning emerged from the sky.  Tooya closed his eyes from the bright light and when he opened them they were standing in a different place although the scenery had not changed.  The emptiness was still there but something else caught his attention.  There were movements coming from afar, fast closing in the distance between them.

He saw three girls, bearing swords, running away from something.  Then they stopped and confronted their enemies, ready for battle.  He couldn't help but wonder why they were fighting.  They were too young and too beautiful to do such dangerous tasks.  Especially the smallest one...the girl with hair the color of fire.

"Hikaru," Tooya whispered in recognition.

"Yes, Hikaru.  The maiden chosen by the masshin Rayearth.  She does not come from this land but she fights for it with all of her heart, mind and body.  Look at her and you'll see the answer to your questions.  What do you see?"

"The woman that I love," he replied automatically after he shoved his worries away.  And then like a light bulb that was switched on in his head, he began to understand some things.  "She is my destiny."

"Yes.  That she is.  But you still don't remember her, do you?"

"No.  There's something familiar about her...something that connects me to her but I can't understand what it is.  Can't remember who she is."

"That's because before you could remember her, you must remember who you are first."  The man tapped the ground again and another light enveloped them.  They were inside the palace of Cephiro.  The room was big and looked like some indoor garden.  Everything was beautiful and peaceful but that peace was shattered when Tooya saw himself sitting on the side of a fountain, wearing a heavy armor and flowing cape.

"That's..."

"...you.  You're previous self—Lantis, the legendary kailu of Cephiro."

Memories of his past self started flowing in.  His training...places he visited...people he met.  Guru Clef.  Saito and Esmeralda...no, Zagato and Emeraude-hime.  Eagle, Geo and Zazu.  Ferio, Presea, Lafarga, Caldina and Ascot.  The Magic Knights—Fuu, Umi...

"Hikaru."

He watched her approach his other self with caution.  He remembered this scene quite clearly now.  This was the second time he had seen the Maiden of Fire.  She had apologized to him for killing his brother.  She had thought the he was mad at her because she had performed her duty as a Magic Knight at the expense of Zagato's life.

"As if I could ever get mad at her.  She's too innocent and too naive to be faulted for anything."

"Aa," the man replied as they continued to watch the scene before them, "but it is those very traits that drew her to you."

It was true.  There was that attraction but Lantis had chosen to ignore it not just because there were other pressing matters at hand.  She was just simply too young and too innocent for him.  Much like how Emeraude was for Zagato.  But his heart had overruled his mind.  Why else would he have given his precious pendant to her?

"Perhaps you need to remember some more, Lantis."

There was that bright light again and this time they were standing inside Autozam's mother ship.  Hikaru was there and so was Eagle Vision.  Tooya did not like the way he was looking at her but couldn't do anything about it except clench his fists in unease.

"You were beginning to care for her, weren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

At that moment the roof of NSX collapsed and beyond it was his past self on a black horse.  It was his duty to protect Hikaru so he searched for her and even fought with his friend in order to get her back.  He watched himself fight Eagle, his heart tightening for he knew what was to come.

"Hikaru!"  He yelled in unison with his other self and watched helplessly as she disappeared into thin air.

"You wouldn't have been that distraught if you hadn't cared for her," the Master Mage pointed out after a while.  Another tap of his staff, another bright light, another place.  This time they were back in the palace.  Hikaru was floating in midair with a black mist surrounding her.  She was undergoing a very dangerous ceremony in order to make another escudo sword.  He wanted to tell Presea to stop but knew that she couldn't for Hikaru would be placed in greater danger and might even lose her life.

And just like before he wasn't there to protect or help her...to prevent any harm to come to her.  He always came late.  His other self came in just in time to catch her falling body.  Tooya moved away from the mage's side and went to where his counterpart held Hikaru.

"Aishiteru," he heard her whisper to Lantis.

He knelt on her other side and tried to brush the hair from her face.  But as expected he was not able to touch her.  His hand passed through her flesh as though he was some kind of ghost.  So he contented himself in just saying the words his past self was too afraid to say even though he knew that they would fall on deaf ears.

"I love you too, my Hikaru."

Flash!

He was till kneeling on the ground but his past self was already standing beside him.  Not far from them were Hikaru and Eagle lying unconscious outside the room that held the crown of the Pillar.  This was yet another special memory for this was when his past self decided that he couldn't love Hikaru.  Not if she might be the next Pillar of Cephiro

It was not because he was afraid of Cephiro's condition worsening.  It was because she herself would get hurt if romance ensued between them...just like Emeraude being hurt because of her love for Zagato and vice versa.  No, however much it hurt he'd rather let Hikaru go than harm her.

Flash after flash his memory returned.  Flash after flash his love for the red haired girl came back in full force.  He fought the enemies with her, all the while keeping distance despite his growing affection.  She was going through a lot and did not need any more complications in her life.  In fact the distance was so far that he could not run to her in time to stop her from going back to her world.

What a fool he had been back then!  He was nothing without her...just a mere automaton going about his duties as indicated in his program.  It was like living a curse.  Imagine his relief when he was on his deathbed.

He did not fear death.  Instead he welcomed it with open arms.  He could not stand living alone.  His body may belong to Cephiro but his heart and mind belonged to the only woman he had ever loved.

"Do you remember everything now, Lantis?"

They were no longer shifting from one memory to another.  Instead they were floating in some dimension filled with vast white nothingness.  He knew that he was somewhere between two realities—his past and present.  Soon he'd be able to wake up.

"The condition...the contract...?"

"Ah yes, the contract.  You see, there were three men who lost their hearts to the legendary knights.  When they left, these men searched high and low to find a way to be with their loves.  And they found one...an ancient ritual that could harvest their souls and transport them to the place they desire most."

"My memories!  They were a payment…the sacrifice for the ritual."

"Aa.  And also a test.  The condition was that your past memories will remain hidden until you meet the Magic Knight whom you desired.  If the Gods deem that her love and your love are still intact then they will allow you to regain your memory and fulfill your destiny."

"Then she loves me?"  Tooya, now with the memory of Lantis, said incredulously.

"That she does."

"She loves me."  This time said in wonder.

"And now the contract has been completed."  A soft wind came out of nowhere and was blowing the robed man away from him.  "Wake up now, Lantis.  It's time to start your real life."

He saw the mage's smile again and this time it was accompanied by a flash of green when the light briefly illuminated his face before enveloping him and completely disappeared.

Tooya looked around and saw that his surroundings were fading.  He sent his thanks to the robed man before welcoming consciousness back again.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Guru Ascot."

To be concluded...

**MUST READ BISHLOV NOTES:**

[1] And there you have it folks!  Another Lantis dream sequence.  I hope you weren't confused especially with the name shifts between **Lantis** and **Tooya**.  I intentionally used both names for perfectly good reasons and was not intended to give you headaches.

[2] **Fuu's Story** is next on my agenda.

[3] Thank you for reading and reviewing.  If you're looking for my **responses to your reviews** then just read my email notifications.  I respond every chapter or every other chapter (depending on my schedule).  Kissy thanks!!!


	7. Hikaru

**WARNING:**  Lethal mush up ahead.  Be prepared.  Have a barf bag ready just in case.

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own MKR or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

**HIKARU'S STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 7

It had been two days since Hikaru last visited Tooya.  Two days filled with happiness, love, worry, sorrow and guilt.

_Tooya is Lantis and Lantis is Tooya._

No matter how hard she tried to twist that thought, she always ended up with the same phrase.  Maybe it was because of the love that she had held in check ever since they went their own ways—him in Cephiro, her in Earth.  No longer was he just a wishful thinking.  Now that she knew who he really was, that love kept on threatening to overflow from her heart and sweep through her entire being like the blood in her veins.

It took all of her will to stay away just so she could think things through and not crowd him.  She wanted him to remember his past on his own.  She didn't want her presence to force him to recall lest his past memories become distorted with new ones.  But that wasn't just the only reason why she kept her distance.  Another one was the fear of disappointment.

_What if he doesn't remember?_

_What if he does not love me back?_

_What if I'm not his soul mate?_

_What if...?_

Too many questions plagued her mind.  Doubts that added to her guilt.  Lantis had been reincarnated as Tooya.  Ferio had been reincarnated too.  And in the process it had made Hikaru happy because she could be with Lantis (even just as a friend) and Fuu will have Ferio (if everything goes right in their first meeting).  But Umi...

Umi had no one as far as they know.  No one had seen the reincarnate of her friend's love.  Not her, not Umi, not Esmeralda.  It was pretty hard for her to be happy if one of her best friends was despairing to whether she would see _him_ again.

Hikaru told Umi all of this the night before when Umi had asked why she hadn't gone back to visit Tooya ever since the truth was revealed to them by Esmeralda.  Umi's answer was "Baaa-ka.  And did you think I'm happy right now seeing you haunt our home with a pathetic gloomy face?  It's giving me indigestion.  You should go see him if it would make you happy.  Don't worry about me.  Your happiness is my happiness."

It took a lot of prodding and persuasion on Umi's part because Hikaru's other insecurities caused _her_ indigestion.  After a while, Hikaru gave in just so she could get rid of that insistent ringing in her ears due to Umi's constant nagging.

And now she was walking along the familiar hospital hallways, carrying a small bouquet of wild flowers.  She knew she should not play with his memories but she couldn't help it.  Giving some flowers that very much resembled the ones given by the _other_ Mira was her silent way of asking if his memory was back.  She couldn't very well ask outright or she might embarrass herself or scare him away, maybe even both.

She stopped in front of his room, took three cleansing breaths then knocked softly on the door.  A muffled 'come in' was heard so she pushed the door open only to stop at the hall.  Standing beside the bed was a beautiful woman.  Her heart dropped to her stomach and the gastric juices that gnawed through it were replaced by jealousy.

_Who is she and what does she mean to Tooya?_

"Can I help you?"  The woman walked closer to her with a puzzled look.  Hikaru dared to look at the bed and see for herself if this woman was special based on his facial expression.  But she got her second surprise for that day.  The guy on the bed was not Tooya (or Lantis for that matter).  The guy, who was looking as equally puzzled as his girlfriend, was a stranger.

"I'm sorry.  I think I have the wrong room," Hikaru made her apologies and quickly went out the room then leaned on the closed door.  It took her a while to calm her heavily beating heart.

_Umi was right.  I am an idiot, working myself up for nothing_, she thought ruefully with a sigh.  She pushed herself off the door and glanced at the number etched on it.

And then she glanced again.

_Eh?  Room 512.  But this _is_ Tooya's room!_  A sense of dread spread through her insides.  _It can't be.  Please don't let it be._

But her suspicions were correct.  After a brief inquiry at the nurse's station, she found out that Tooya was indeed released the day before.  She had gone this far already so she decided to ask his home address even though she knew that it was against hospital policies.  After a couple of minutes of friendly persuasion (then begging), the nurse on duty was about to give her the info but Fate decided to add another hurdle.  The head nurse, who was a sucker for obeying the rules word for word, arrived at that moment and gave a glare that shirked any kind of response from the other nurse.

Hikaru walked away dejectedly and did an unusual hobby she had developed ever since she met Tooya, which was walking aimlessly around Tokyo.  She was _so_ getting good at it that she no longer bumped into people, mailboxes or poles.  People and cars alike were the ones who were swerving so as they wouldn't collide with the obviously distressed redhead.

_Now what?_

She didn't have his number or address.  All she knew was his name plus the names of his other family members.  Those and his connection with Mira.  She didn't even know what he did when he was not out saving little girls.  With those kinds of information, it will take her days even weeks to find him.  Tokyo was a big place with a population not to be snorted at.

She wanted to see him...now!  She had waited five long years and didn't want to wait another day to tell him what she wasn't able to in Cephiro.  At least not properly.  Being half conscious as she was when she succeeded in making another sword, she wasn't sure if she actually said it or just dreamt about confessing her love to Lantis.

Even if he did not love her back, she would still tell him...would still love him.  That way she would have some sort of closure despite of the pain it might inflict.

_Lantis...where are you...come to me..._

A sudden gust of wind brought her back to reality.  Looking around, she found out that she had wandered far and was now standing several meters from the foot of Tokyo Tower.  People—locals and tourists alike—were bustling around her but she did not notice a single one of them.

An intense feeling of melancholy overcame her as she looked up at the massive structure.  Different images flashed through her head—all of them memories from Cephiro.  Some happy, some scary, some sad.

_Lantis..._

She was always happy when she was with him.  His presence always brought comfort.  His gaze chased away the chill of her problems and brought warmth.  His voice calmed her spirit and his arms brought her home.

Home.  In his arms she felt peace.  The few times she found herself in his embrace had always made her forget about everything but him.  He was her home—not Tokyo, not Earth, not Cephiro.  She belonged with him and she wished with all of her heart and mind that he had realized that he belonged with her.__

_Lantis..._

She buried her nose in the flowers that she still had with her.  She inhaled their sweet scent, willing her tears to go away.  Another wind blew her way again, stirring her sundress and unbound hair.  Some flowers that got loose from the plastic wrapping flew with the wind, giving her an image of being bathed with multicolored petals.

Some people stopped from whatever they were doing and stared at the ethereal image the redhead woman projected.  Her sorrow itself had magnified her beauty tenfold.  She looked like someone you would want to hug and shelter from the world, especially from whatever it was that troubled her.

Hikaru was still unaware of everything but her thoughts.  She did not notice the people looking at her.  Nor did she notice the one person among the crowd who dared approach her.  He stopped two feet away from her and bent over to pick up a flower that fell from the bouquet.  He went nearer to her and brushed the hair from her face with gentle fingers.

Her eyes opened at the touch.  Ruby eyes that filled with tears yet again at the sight of him.  Tears she was not able to hold back as he tucked the soft stem behind her ear.  But despite of her blurry vision she could still see the change in his wonderful dark eyes.  The soft way he was looking at her almost made her heart burst in anticipation.

_Lantis._

"Hikaru."

_He said it!  He said my name!_  Once she said that she'd know for sure if Tooya was really Lantis once she heard him say her name.  And now she heard it and the doubt was starting to ebb from her heart, mind and soul.

"Lantis," she whispered back.  Something flickered in his eyes when she said his previous self's name.  That reaction was forgotten when he suddenly took her in his arms and buried his face against her soft mane.

At last!  She was home!

She released her hold on the bouquet and the flowers dropped on the ground.  Bright, colorful petals adorned the gray cement of the place as the wind scattered them in different directions.  Her arms went around his waist and hugged him with the same amount of fierceness his arms were giving her.

They stayed in the silent embrace for several minutes.  Bystanders had long ago gone about their ways but not without a happy if not envious smile on their faces.  All of them agreed on one thing...S_uch a beautiful couple.  So in love with each other._

After a while she felt him move against her hair and felt his lips brush her ear.  She tried to hide the shiver that was threatening to rack her body but couldn't stop it when she heard him whisper in her ear.  "I missed you."

His arms tightened a fraction more when she started sobbing.  _Did he miss me because I hadn't seen him for two days or was it his past self that's talking?  Had he remembered yet?  How different was Tooya from Lantis?_

"Tooya-san..."

His eyes flickered yet again.  He did not let her continue for his lips swooped down on hers for a short, hard kiss.  He stared at her face afterwards, eyes lingering at her reddening cheeks.  "Lantis.  I want you to call me Lantis.  I remember now, Hikaru.  I remember my past.  And I'm not going to let you go again."

"And I won't ever leave you again.  I won't make the same mistake twice," she smiled wistfully at him.

"Nor I.  I realized something, my Hikaru."

She shivered yet again at the possessive words as well as at the fingers brushing her tears away.  "What is it?"

"That I'm not going to let another minute pass without saying I love you."

She gasped.  Wasn't this what she wanted?  Yes, but still it was pretty hard to imagine Lantis saying those words.  He must have changed a lot after she left Cephiro.

"Funny.  I was thinking the same thing earlier but then I couldn't find you."

"It wasn't your duty to find me.  I heard you call.  I'm the one who was supposed to find you.  And I did."

"Yes...yes, you did.  The wait is over now, ne Lantis?  Nothing will keep us apart any more."

"Hikaru..."

She knew what he wanted to hear; saw the question in his eyes.  Her finger found its way to his lips to keep him quiet.  "I love you too, my Lantis."

A smile appeared on his face and was reflected in his eyes, giving him a boyish look.  He gave her finger a soft kiss before he lifted her by the waist despite his injured shoulder and twirled their bodies around with an exultant laugh.

It was a sound she would never forget.  Never before had she heard him laugh.  It was an enchanting sound especially when mixed with her own laughter.  He stopped after a while and gently placed her down on her feet.  Her world did not stop whirling though for he chose that moment to kiss her again, this time with a passion that made her insides tingle with love and happiness.

But this was not how her story ended.  In fact, Hikaru's story was just beginning.

~OWARI~

**BISHLOV NOTES:**

[1] **HIKARU AND LANTIS FOREVER!!!**  Eherm.  One down, two to go.  I hope you enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed making it.  FUU'S STORY is next on my agenda so watch for it.

[2] Thank you very much to all of you who supported this fic especially those who had been with me since chapter one.  For old time's sake, please send in your last comments.  They are very important to me since I like hearing your opinions.  **MARAMING SALAMAT ****PO****!!!**


End file.
